In small devices such as postage meters and the like, it is necessary to provide the device with a plurality of components that will operate at different speeds and drive different sets of outputs during various phases of operation of of the device. Heretofore such devices have relied upon additional drive shafts, variable speed pulleys or variable speed gear transmissions in order to accomplish operation of the various functions. Using these components in such a device leads to obviously excessive size, as well as greater maintenance because of the more complex types of components. Additionally, cessation of operation may be required with prior art devices in order to obtain a change in speed.